Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of tissue that is damaged during diagnostic or surgical procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. Teleoperated surgical systems that use robotic technology (so-called surgical robotic systems) may be used to overcome limitations of manual laparascopic and open surgery. Advances in telepresence systems provide surgeons views inside a patient's body, an increased number of degrees of motion of surgical instruments, and the ability for surgical collaboration over long distances. In manual minimally invasive surgery, surgeons feel the interaction of the instrument with the patient via a long shaft, which eliminates tactile cues and masks force cues. In teleoperation surgery systems, natural force feedback is largely eliminated because the surgeon no longer manipulates the instrument directly. Kinesthetic or force feedback systems typically measure or estimate the forces applied to the patient by the surgical instrument.